Glares and Love
by TheUnknown0ne
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow were supposed to be hated enemies. But what happens when his school is infiltrated by two certain Espada? Will Grimmjow be able to reach out and capture Ichigo's closed heart?
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

**A/N- Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Panting, covered with wounds and scratches, and struggling to stay standing, the two enemies glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Striking blue eyes met deep chocolate brown ones, and neither moved. "What's wrong, Grimmjow? Done already?"<p>

Grimmjow growled, and fell to the taunt. He lunged at Ichigo, but he was ready for him. Swords clashed with a clang of metal as they pushed against each other, neither side giving in. The owners of the swords just kept up an intense glare at each other and anyone watching would've sworn that there were sparks flying.

Gathering his strength, the blue haired Espada pushed away Zangetsu and lunged at the unbalanced shinigami. Ichigo hissed in pain as Pantera met flesh, and he sprang away.

_Damn, I hurt him more than I meant to. _Grimmjow growled at himself mentally. _Why do we have to fight?_ He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched the orange haired boy panting in front of him. Ichigo hissed and put a hand on his side, wincing as he felt a new, deep slash. Blood was already soaking the black robes, but he grit his teeth and faced his opponent again, waiting for the next move to be made. Grimmjow hated this, hated how he had to fight him, hated his feelings for the boy. _Why, of all people, my worst enemy?_ He longed to just stop fighting, to just be able to be with him as friends and maybe more, and not as hated enemies. But he couldn't. He knew he had to keep on fighting, to keep his feelings inside. Ichigo would never return his feelings. He only saw them as eternal enemies, Grimmjow knew. He could never… love him.

"GRAAHHH!" Without warning, Ichigo pulled on his mask and charged, his black, tattered robes flying behind him. Grimmjow automatically blocked, and with the meeting of their swords, their eyes met again. Ichigo was surprised to see that the Espada wasn't glaring like he had been before, instead, he just stared back, his eyes still deep in thought.

"C'mon Grimmjow, what's wrong? Scared you're gonna lose?" For some reason, Ichigo didn't like seeing those shocking cyan eyes without the usual glare, it just didn't feel… right.

Before Grimmjow could retort back, Ulquiorra suddenly appeared next to him, a cero forming in his hand. Ichigo quickly sprang away, ready to take the attack. However, Ulquiorra paid him no attention and turned to Grimmjow. "Come, we are needed by Aizen-sama."

"Hey! Don't you-" Ichigo got cut off as Grimmjow snorted and followed Ulquiorra to a Garganta that hadn't been there seconds ago. Before stepping inside, he turned and growled to the glaring shinigami, "We'll continue this another time." With that, he turned and followed Ulquiorra into the darkness.

"Why were they even here in the first place," Ichigo muttered to himself. "Maybe the others know…"

He quickly flash-stepped back to Orihime's house, where the rest of the team was waiting.

* * *

><p>Back at Las Noches, Aizen was sitting on his throne as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stepped into the room. "Aizen-sama, you had summoned us?" Ulquiorra said with a bow, Grimjoww just standing, hands in his pockets.<p>

"Yes, there is something I require of you two. It seems Urahara Kisuke was a bit smarter than I had expected, and thought ahead. The Hougyoku is nearly formed, however, there is a piece of it missing, not able to join with the rest of it here. Urahara Kisuke took that piece and hid it somewhere in Karakura High School. I am entrusting both of you with the mission of finding that piece and retrieving it by going into the school as students," Aizen explained.

Grimmjow stared in shock. "You can't be serious! That's the school with all those Shinigami and their friends!"

Aizen stared at him coldly and said, "Yes, that is why I stated earlier that Urahara Kisuke may have been a bit smarter than expected. Nevertheless, you will go. Urahara has made it so that only a student of the school may uncover the hiding spot of the missing piece. Therefore, you will be enrolling as students there. Do not let any of those scum know of this, keep it unknown why you have infiltrated their school."

"Yes, Aizen-sama. We will depart immediately." Ulquiorra bowed again and exited, with Grimmjow trailing along behind him, not looking too happy.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, bubbling with positive energy.<p>

"Morning, Inoue." Ichigo grinned.

"Ahh it's so exciting, Kurosaki-kun! There are two new students today! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh really, that's cool, Inoue." Ichigo replied with a smile.

As the teacher came in, everyone quieted down and sat in their seats. "Now, we have two new students today." Sensei announced. "Please come in and introduce yourselves!" She addressed the two standing outside.

As the new students entered the room, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and the rest of the shinigami burst out of their chairs.

"YOU!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra through his chocolate eyes. "What the-"

"Kurosaki. All of you. Sit down, please. Don't be rude to our new students. Whatever problems you have amongst yourselves, take care of it after class." Sensei said with a sigh. "Now please, introduce yourselves." She said again, turning back to the Espada.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Nice ta meetcha," Grimmjow sneered.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Pleasure," Ulquiorra said in a voice void of emotion, cold green eyes taking in everything around him.

"Now, Grimmjow-san, your seat will be the one in front of Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra-san, yours will be next to Hitsugaya-san over there." Sensei instructed them to their seats.

Grimmjow grinned as he sat down, feeling the intense wave of hatred and curiosity rolling from a certain strawberry behind him. He could feel Ichigo dying for class to end to ask- more like demand- as to why he was here. _This could be fun, _he thought. _He's so cute like this._

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, took his seat next to Toshiro, neither of them acknowledging the other. They sat, staring straight ahead, but everyone could see the icy cold tension growing in between the cold captain and the emotionless Espada. Sensei started talking, and class began.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Ichigo was facing the two Espada behind the school, his friends standing behind him. "YOU STINKIN' ESPADA BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA HERE, OR I'M GONNA BEAT THEM BACK TO HUECO MUNDO!"<p>

"Che, is that right? 'Cuz last time I checked, ya couldn't even touch us," Grimmjow retorted back, cyan eyes burning. "Besides, we gotta-"

"We were sent here on Aizen-sama's orders, which will not be revealed to you at this time," Ulquiorra cut in, flashing Grimmjow a deadly glare. "We will not attack you or this town until what we have been sent for is accomplished."

"Well, I don't give a damn about your stupid orders from Aizen, you guys are gettin' the hell outta here!" Ichigo glared. He reached for his badge, but was halted by Toshiro. "Kurosaki, stop."

When Ichigo turned and stared at the Taichou with incredulous chocolate orbs, he said, "I think we should leave them alone for now."

When everyone stared at him in shock and confusion, he sighed and continued, running a hand through his snowy white hair. "So far, they haven't done anything yet, and if what they said is true, then Aizen is definitely planning something. We have to report this and think it through. Besides, like this we could easily watch their movements. If we beat them up and they run away," he said with a small grin, "We might not be able to find out what's going on."

Everyone slowly nodded their agreement, all but Ichigo. "But hey, Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"How do we know they're not tricking us? C'mon, are you really just going to sit back and watch as they just take a pleasure stroll through town, doing whatever they want? I mean, c'mon-"

"Kurosaki. Did I ever say they would be unwatched?" He replied through narrowed eyes. "Of course we'll be watching them, you fool. If anything happens, even the slightest slip, we'll be beating them back to Hueco Mundo, as you said. So don't worry and do not question my orders." His ice cold eyes bore into Ichigo's and he gulped.

"Got it, Toshiro." He muttered back.

"Like I said, it's Hitsu-"

"So you'll be watching us from now on, hmm?" Grimmjow interrupted. "Well you can do that, but good luck beating our asses, since you guys will be the ones begging for mercy when we let loose." He laughed as they all glared at him, wanting to kill him on the spot, orders or no orders.

"So we have a deal, Shinigami? We won't provoke you, and you won't provoke us." Ulquiorra finished smoothly. "Well then, we have to get to our next… class."

He left, grabbing Grimmjow's arm and dragged him away. "Hey!" he shouted. "I can walk on my own ya know!"

He yanked his arm out of Ulquiorra's grip and shook it lightly. _Damn, Ulquiorra. You just had to drag me away from seeing him angry. He was so… cute,_ Grimmjow thought, his head swimming in endless thoughts about the orange haired boy. He shook his head, trying not to drown in his thoughts about him. "So, Ulquiorra, do you have any idea where it might be?" He questioned, still thinking about his feelings for Ichigo.

"No," was the calmly stated answer.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to-"

"Aizen-sama sent us to investigate it on our own, remember you fool? We must find it before that Urahara figures out what is going on."

Grimmjow grumbled and complained as they walked to their next class, art. There sat Ichigo and Renji, laughing at some unknown joke. However, as soon as they felt the Espadas' presence, they stopped laughing and turned to glare at them. Grimmjow grinned as he and Ulquiorra took their seats at the opposite end of the classroom. Sighing, he wondered how he was going to keep hiding his feelings for the strawberry if he was going to see him everyday.

Distracted, he thought back to when he had first began to realize his growing feelings for the Shinigami…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know they're not really all in the same class, but it makes it so much more fun this way ;)<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed so far~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Sensations

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Bleach. The amazing Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was bored beyond words. He couldn't believe he was stuck here, in the human world, in a stupid Gigai. Why? Grimmjow thought back to what had taken place in Las Noches just an hour ago.<p>

"Grimmjow."

A cold, commanding voice rang throughout the room, sending chills down the spine of everyone who heard it. The one who had been addressed scowled. "Yes, Aizen-_sama_?" he answered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I am sending you to the human world to-"

A low snarl echoed throughout the room. "Unless it's to fight, I ain't goin."

"It is not to fight, but you will go." Aizen said, his cold eyes drilling into Grimmjow's defiant cyan orbs. "You will have an opportunity to fight, but later. I am sending you to the human world to search for any strange reiatsu."

"Che. Looking for things like reiatsu or whatever ain't my job. Don't send me ta do it," Grimmjow spat defiantly.

"If you keep refusing to go, I will make you go through force, am I understood?" Aizen threatened, looking at the rebellious Espada through narrowed eyes.

"Like you could," Grimmjow smirked back.

Aizen snapped his fingers, and the other two Espada who had been in the room flew into action. Ulquiorra immobilized Grimmjow by pinning his arms against his back in one fluid motion, and Szayel approached, with something that looked suspiciously like a Gigai in hand. "Oh no," the struggling Espada started. "You are not-"

Szayel injected something into Grimmjow's arm, and his world slowly faded into nothing.

* * *

><p>Now he was here, in the human world, in a powerless Gigai. He couldn't do <span>anything<span> in the stupid thing, and he couldn't get out of it either, since he had no idea how. Grimmjow growled. _Damn them, I'm gonna run my claws through their guts when I get back._

He kept walking aimlessly throughout town, avoiding all the areas where he felt a strong reiatsu that had to belong to a Shinigami or their friends. He was dressed in normal human clothes- baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a six on the back- and he was wearing a cap low on his head to hide his eccentric blue hair. The Gigai seemed to hide his reiatsu, seeing as how no Shinigami had appeared and attacked him.

"Hey you. Yeah, you. The one with the hair"

Grimmjow automatically turned towards the voice, a sharp retort already on his tongue. But when he saw that the voice hadn't been addressing him, he stopped and took in the situation.

There were five people- one person being surrounded by four gangsters. Grimmjow looked closer to see that the person in the middle had orange hair- _wait, orange? _Moving his gaze from the hair to the face, he found himself looking at none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow took a few steps back into the shadows and laughed quietly to himself, interested to see how this would turn out.

"Hey, buddy. What's with the hair, huh? Answer me!" The tallest thug, who seemed to be the leader, spat into Ichigo's face, scowling.

Ichigo was scowling back, with a deadly glare on his face, but the orange-haired boy did nothing and had no reaction. This seemed to piss off the leader, and he threw an angry punch straight towards the boy's face. Ichigo quickly stepped to the side. The thug, when his expectant fist had met no resistance, took a few surprised steps forward from the force of his punch.

"Grahhh!" he shouted, turning back to Ichigo and lifting his leg for a kick, but Ichigo moved aside again, and the kick almost hit one of the other thugs. The three other thugs decided that it was their turn to join the fight, jumped in, fists flying and legs kicking. Ichigo was unfazed by all of this, and as Grimmjow watched from the shadows, he took them out, one by one.

The first thug ran up to him with a sweeping kick, but Ichigo jumped over it and used his momentum to fly in and kick the guy in the face. The thug sank to the ground, unconscious and with a footprint on his face. Ichigo quickly turned just in time to block a punch from another thug. He grabbed his fist and spun him into a nearby telephone pole, and Grimmjow swore that he heard a sickening crunch as he hit the pole face first.

_That one sounded like it hurt,_ Grimmjow grinned. He was enjoying watching the substitute shinigami beating those guys up mercilessly. He watched as the next thug came and tried to sock Ichigo in the head, but he missed as Ichigo stepped to the side. The orange haired boy whirl around and deliver a back kick to the thug's stomach. With a grunt, the thug sank to the sidewalk, out cold just like the rest of his buddies.

The blue haired observer felt a strange sensation spike through his body as he watched Ichigo straighten up and run a hand through his spiky hair. He was glistening with sweat and panting, and Grimmjow couldn't help but keep staring at him. He didn't know what this strange feeling was, but… he kind of liked it.

He watched as the boy looked at all of the thugs on the ground, and Grimmjow realized there were only three guys on the ground, and the leader- the leader was behind Ichigo, with a crowbar in hand! Grimmjow, unable to stop himself and for a reason even he didn't know himself, shouted a warning to the orange haired shinigami. But Ichigo turned too late, and the crowbar came smashing down on his head.

A river of red from his head ran down his face, and he was wobbling around on his feet. But he managed to deliver a deadly blow to the leader's face, knocking him unconscious as Grimmjow watched, impressed that he had managed to put so much force in the punch when it was visibly clear that he was about to black out. He started to go somewhere, but his legs gave out under him and he sank to the floor, unconscious.

Grimmjow slowly approached, looking at the unconscious shinigami. The Espada, for some reason he did not know, put the boy on his back, and started walking towards the place where he felt remnants of the boy's reiatsu, hoping that he would find his house.

_This is so stupid, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. What the hell are you doing? Why are you helping the stupid shinigami? You guys have been trying to kill each other, remember? Hellooo, stupid! What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?_ Grimmjow's inner voice yelled at him, and he mentally growled back.

_I dunno, it's 'cuz I feel like it! It's… 'cuz… yeah, it's 'cuz so when I fight him again, he'll be at full power! It's so much more fun that way…_

But Grimmjow knew that it was a weak excuse, that he had no idea why he was helping him. He just felt like… he had to, like there was something about the boy that… moved him…

As he focused on finding the shinigami's home, he found himself walking up to a house that said Kurosaki Clinic. _Great, _he thought to himself. _And am I gonna treat the little boy's injury too?_ Deep down inside, he already knew the answer. With a resigned sigh, he made sure that there was no presence in the house- luckily, there wasn't any- and he stepped inside, searching for bandages and the boy's room.

He found both, and he set him down on the bed that must be his. He gingerly wrapped the shinigami's head, and he couldn't help but look at his face- he had such a peaceful expression on his face- and Grimmjow couldn't help but touch his cheek gently. As he stroked his cheek a few times, the shinigami let out a content sigh, and with a start, the Espada realized what he was doing and hastily drew his hand back.

_What the hell am I doing here…_ He quickly finished wrapping the bandage and opened up the door to leave, but something told him to turn back and look at the orange haired boy. He seemed to not be in pain anymore, and Grimmjow, with a satisfied grin, etched the peaceful face into his memory.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Grimmjow left, Ichigo woke up with a start, still in battle mode.<p>

"What the hell?" he said aloud, wondering why he was in his room and his head was bandaged up.

He could feel traces of reiatsu in his room, but they were too weak for him to find who it belonged to. With a shrug and a sigh, he laid back down and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Grimmjow was back in Las Noches, gigai-free and at full power again. He hadn't found any strange reiatsu, and reported that to Aizen. Now he was just wandering around, but he couldn't get a certain shinigami off his mind.<p>

After they had clashed in battle a few times, Grimmjow found himself thinking about the shinigami more and more. He always wanted to see him, to fight him, to talk to him. The Espada was forever frustrated with these thoughts, frustrated that his head would be filled with the orange head 24/7.

_Why the hell am I thinking about that stupid boy so much?_ He yelled at himself, so confused. _It's not like I… like him… or anything…_ He slowly realized that that was exactly it. He liked the boy.

He liked watching him fight, his glare, his husky voice, his hair as it waved back and forth during their fights, his panting, his… everything. It confused the blue haired Espada to no end. _Why the hell am I like this? He's… an enemy. Someone that I will always fight. And yet here I am, drooling over everything about him like a stupid little school girl! What the hell!_

But deep down inside, he knew that he couldn't keep denying things, couldn't keep telling himself that he was wrong. He was in love, he knew. With the shinigami that would never love him back.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed, remembering how he had come to realize his feelings for the shinigami. Now he was here, in his school, seeing him almost everyday. It was driving him crazy, seeing him and having to hide his feelings. It would be dangerous for him, he knew, for both of them, if the Espada told Ichigo exactly how he felt. Besides, he knew the shinigami would never return his feelings.<p>

They were enemies, enemies that could never be anything but enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. This was such a bad chapter. I felt like I had to explain where Grimmjow's feelings came from, but it turned out pretty bad… - -. Sighs. Ah well, sorry for the amazingly icky chapter. I'll be back soon with the storyline, hopefully with a better chapter~**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
